<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One More Chance by Nuestjjang07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585408">One More Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuestjjang07/pseuds/Nuestjjang07'>Nuestjjang07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuestjjang07/pseuds/Nuestjjang07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don’t go away like the rain<br/>Again today, I’m drenched<br/>And in the wet traces, I’m looking for you</p><p>Will I be able to erase?<br/>If only I could do this once more<br/>Just one more chance"</p><p>-One More Chance, Super Junior (2017)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One More Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Play: One More Chance by Super Junior</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To Minhyun,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's raining hard again tonight. It made me think of you. You like the rain, right? And, you like how it just comes and goes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You liked observing it from your balcony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How could it rain from far away (several streets away) but not even a drizzle in here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How could it just rain here when it's sunny over there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How could it rain hard overnight but leaves no traces for tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It just made me think, is that how we'll be from now on? Would you leave me just like how the rain goes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight, I'm alone on the streets we used to walk on together. And again, today, I'm drenched with the rain. My clothes are soaked but I like it because I can feel you through the wet traces of the downpour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I thought I can do it. You just asked for a time away from me. I thought I will be fine but the more time passes, the harder it gets. Why aren't you back yet? Will you still come back?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would you be back before the dear image of you gets blurry from my mind? Will you be here before I ran out of happy memories when we were still together? To tell you the truth, I am scared. I just want everything to end, but these memories keep me together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I want to do it all over again, will you give me one more chance? I don't know how we got here but I promise I'll be better. Just please, come back to me again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rain falls and dries and disappears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can't just go like that, please.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't go away like the rain.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Jonghyun,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You thought I liked the rain, but I just love the way your eyes shine looking at it. It's a combination of sadness, curiosity and admiration. How can your eyes speak the emotions from your heart still leaves me in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'm sorry, Love (am I even allowed to call you still as such?). I needed time for myself. I'm sorry I needed time away from you. It's not because of you. As cliche as it sounds, it's because of me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever I'm asked what's the most important thing in my life, my answer is always you. But I realized now, it's not the right answer. It's not you, it should have been us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How can I properly give love to someone when I don't even give that much importance to myself? You were contented with how we were before but I feel like I'm taking all the love from you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don't get me wrong, I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you from the moon and back. It's just that, I also needed to love myself. I should also give importance to "me".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With this time off, I learned a lot of things about myself. Now, I am ready to move forward in life. I'm sorry to have you waiting. I'm coming back, that is if you still want me back to your life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'm sorry for leaving just like that. But just like how the rain just comes and goes, the sun comes out right after it. You are that light that I badly needed in my life. I'm ready to try it with you again. Will you still accept me?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>J:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you more than anyone else and I love you always. Of course, I want you back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>M:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Disappear, oh rainy clouds and let the light shine. T</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>he person who will protect you until the end will be me. I’ll promise for eternity after the rain</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>